A growing body of evidence suggests that wildlife, domestic, and companion animals, due to their greater susceptibility and ongoing exposures, may provide early warning of human environmental health threats. The Animals as Sentinels of Human Environmental Health Hazards Project will use an internet-based, interactive approach to encourage use of NLM databases by individuals in the veterinary and wildlife biology community who may be less familiar with human health information, as well as helping human health professionals better understand the scientific literature concerning wildlife, domestic, and companion animals. It addresses two major problems with current access to animal sentinel information. First, reports of environmental hazards affecting wildlife, companion, and domestic animals are difficult to separate from the vast literature on laboratory animals. Second, the NLM databases may not include all the journals reporting on wildlife and other animal health events, making it necessary to search the complementary literature. By working to overcome these barriers, the project will address the NLM long-range goals of organizing health information and providing access to it, as well as encouraging the use of high quality information by health professionals and the public. The project will accomplish the following specific aims: 1. The creation of a comprehensive Web site and Web-accessible database of studies of animals as sentinels of human environmental health hazards. The database will have links to NLM online databases and online document delivery services. 2. The curation of animal sentinel studies using methodology developed by a professional advisory group. 3. Development of user and background support materials for the Web Site. 4. Ongoing outreach, promotion, and evaluation of the usage and content of the database and Web Site with target user groups, updating the format and information as necessary to fit the information needs of users.